


Merry Christmas

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Card, Gen, Grumpy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt: Christmas Card





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Christmas Cards** – due 8th Dec/revealed 9th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: Not gonna lie, every time I read this prompt I hear some take on the fourth verse of "The Twelve Pains of Christmas" – "Sending Christmas cards" (if you aren't familiar with this parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas by Bob Rivers and his Comedy Corp, you should totally check it out :-)). I set the prompt for this day to give at least one of you something worthwhile to do while you procrastinate about doing those Christmas cards.
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *08* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 9th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/Christmas%20Card_zpszvqlci1m.png.html)


End file.
